This invention relates generally to the field of automated dispensing/vending machines and more specifically to an ice-cream and ice-cream topping vending machine.
Automated machines for dispensing ice-cream and other frozen confectioneries are known in the art. For example, Chirnomas (U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,698) discloses an ice-cream vending machine wherein the machine dispenses pre-filled containers of ice-cream. Davis et al (United States Pat application 2004/0251270) describes an ice-cream dispensing machine for dispensing soft-serve ice-cream. Kateman et al (U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,728) describes a machine for vending single servings of different flavors, wherein selected flavorants are mixed into a base liquid prior to freezing. Jones et al (U.S. Pat. No. 7,896,038) discloses a confectionary vending machine that employs robotics to provide a customized frozen confection.
However, even though the above described devices deliver frozen confections in a somewhat custom manner, there are deficiencies in the prior technology. For example, in the Jones et al patent, an expensive robotic arm moves an ice-cream receiving cup to one of a variety of topping holding stations to have soft serve ice-cream delivered into the cup and then topping applied to the soft serve ice-cream. There is no ability to dispense standard ice-cream which tends to be harder and not suitable for dispensing through a tube. Second, there is no provision for applying the toppings in an evenly distributed manner within the cup. Third, the robotic arm is required to travel to each topping dispensing location. A simpler and more economical solution would be to have radially disposed toppings delivered to a centrally located ice-cream cup. Fourth, the frozen confectionary is stored in the top portion of the vending machine, requiring the entire top portion of the machine to be kept at freezing temperatures thereby incurring extra expense to maintain low temperature in an uninsulated environment, plus the likely event of excess moisture creating ice partials that attach to the transparent front surface which defeats the intended viewing experience of the user.